Truth or Dare
by RedMerch
Summary: She wasn't one for parties, and Lucy knew it. However, Lucy was drunk. As was Erza. Somehow, the little blonde had gotten everyone to play the damned game, but why? One-shot, featuring Erlu, Gruvia, Gale, and a crack pairing!


Mm, let's see, this is mainly Erza & Lucy, Natsu & Laxus, Gray & Juvia, and Gajeel & Levy. That's all to say?

* * *

"All right, bring on the booze!" Erza yelled at the men, who even drunk, were afraid of her. Without a moment's hesitation, Gray brought out a whole crate of unopened bottles of sake.

"I-is that enough?" Gray meekly asked, suddenly wanting the need to go back to Natsu's warmth. Erza merely grunted and opened a bottle, chugging it down.

From across the guild hall, Lucy had an idea. She stood up as straight as she could and mustered up her loudest voice. "Hey everyone!~ Let's play Truth or Dare!~" She had caught the attention of only Erza, who in turn mustered up _her_ loudest voice and yelled to everyone that Lucy was speaking. The rest of the guild members present listened to her. Lucy repeated. Whether it was pure curiosity at playing the game or pure fear stemming from a drunk Erza that prompted most of the drunken members to play, no one knew.

8 members sat in a circle. Well, more like every 8 members each had their own circle, but let's just focus on a certain blonde's circle. This particular group consisted of Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy.

"Alright, I'll spin first because I started!~" Lucy practically meowed. It was an odd side effect of her being drunk, but it was cute nonetheless. She spun a sake bottle that Erza had previously emptied, and it pointed towards Laxus when it finally stopped. "Ooooh, Laxus! Truth or dare?"

Laxus could be described as one of the happy drunks, in contrast to his usually arrogant, brooding persona. "Aw, why not?~" He said in a singsong voice. "I'll pick truth! Ask me anything, blondie!"

"Lucy! Ask him who he'd rather make out with in the circle!" Levy cried out happily.

Gray countered: "No! Ask him who would win in a fight, me or Natsu!"

"What? I'd totally win! We all know that! Ask Laxus where he keeps his Jewels! I need money for food; we haven't gone on any missions lately!" Natsu giggled, burping out a small flame. He was lying. He should have enough Jewels to keep him and Happy fed for at least another week. That boy just ate too much, swore Erza.

Lucy pretended to think for a minute, then exclaimed, "I've got it! Laxus, here's your question, who would you rather do it with? Gray or Natsu?"

Laxus was silent, then he replied to her by tackling Natsu to the floor and attempting to rip off his shirt. The others watched in fascination as Natsu was stripped to his boxers by an equally bare Laxus. It seemed as if Natsu had no qualms, seeing as he was the one to initiate a rather heated kiss.

"Everyone, stop looking and get back to your games!" Erza barked. She knew for a while that Laxus had yearned for Natsu, and damn that, she wanted to get kiss Lucy after seeing Laxus finally get his wish. Everyone in the guild hall followed her demand. No one wanted to deal with an angry Erza, especially a drunk angry Erza.

"Well," Lucy said, drawing out the syllable, "I guess I'm spinning again! Looks like Laxus and Natsu are busy!~ Woohoo!" She spun again, which landed on Gray this time.

Quickly, Gray claimed 'dare'. He didn't want Lucy asking him who he'd rather attack in bed. She just grinned. "Gray, I dare you to put on five layers of clothing, and leave them on until the morning comes." He visibly paled. This was worse than being embarrassed. He'd much rather live something down than wear clothes.

"Haha, serves you right! Get on with it!" Gajeel laughed, the alcohol wasn't affecting him as bad as the other dragonslayers. Gray soon returned, donning four more layers of clothing that he definitely didn't want, if he weren't drunk that is. Giggling, he played with his buttons until he felt Juvia hug him.

"Gray-samaaaaaa, Juvia likes you more with your clothes on!" To her, and everyone's surprise, he hugged her back and kept one arm around her as he spun the bottle. "What? I can't show off my girlfriend?" He questioned the group. Turns out he was a bit bipolar when he was drunk.

The bottle flipped up in the air, instead of spinning on the ground. The circle's eyes followed the flying bottle, which landed next to Natsu's bare thigh, but bounced and made it into his lap. The sight was hilarious. A naked Laxus was above the pink-haired boy, about to do, er, _something_ to him with his lower half. Instead of being angry, Laxus was still incredibly mellow.

"Hey, Gray, it landed in Natsu's lap. You know what that means, don't you?" He asked with a very sly grin. This couldn't end very well.

Gray's face heated up immensely. He knew. Everyone knew. _Seven minutes in Heaven._ _With Natsu._ That was what the bottle's landing meant. Despite being his girlfriend, drunk Juvia was more than happy to see that happen. "Mm, Gray-sama, Juvia does not mind if you do it with Natsu in the closet~"

Natsu snorted at this. "As if, I wanna do it with Laxus." He continued whining. His lust for Laxus was also known by matchmaker Erza, whom to his relief, barked out another order.

"Natsu, Laxus! In the closet! Gray isn't allowed to strip at all tonight! So you two have to do it!" Erza felt extremely nice tonight. Perhaps it was the booze, but that wasn't possible. No, it'd have to be Lucy. The little blonde had kept stroking Erza's thigh throughout the game, albeit it being less than 10 minutes since it started. It immediately put Erza in a very good mood, and she wasn't about to let Gray's reluctance ruin it for her, nor Laxus and Natsu. Gray wasn't complaining either. Even drunk, he still loved Juvia enough to refuse advances from anyone but her. It was sweet.

Before he entered the closet, Natsu spun the bottle. This time, it spun to Levy. The normally bookish girl was even more excitable now. Her eyes lit up at the thought of having to choose to tell the truth or do a dare. "I choose dare! Dare me something good, Natsu!" And dare he did.

"Levy, I dare you to kiss Lucy!" He escaped to the closet with Laxus before Erza could punch him.

Levy leaned in across the circle towards the remaining blonde, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Drunk as she was, she wasn't about to suffer Erza's wrath due to a dare made by a stupid Natsu. It was most definitely the right decision to make. Erza didn't kill her, but let her off with a not-as-scary glare.

Giggling, Levy sat back down next to Gajeel. She took the bottle in her hands and spun it, which landed on Erza this time. _"Finally!" _Erza thought. She wasn't about to let Lucy know what she was having fun with a _party game_. "Dare." She growled. Levy didn't flinch.

"Okay, I dare you to tell me, who in this circle you'd most willingly date!" Erza froze, no one was supposed to know that she and Lucy were dating. Her common sense was impaired; no one would not notice Lucy's lazy rubbing of Erza's thigh throughout the game, nor would they not notice the secretive, lustful glances she sent the blonde when they were in the guild hall together.

Stammering, she let out a name: Gajeel's. The entire guild hall turned silent. Well, she did yell it out. Erza blushed madly, hoping that no one saw through her lie. Gajeel looked stunned, as did everyone else. They didn't understand her answer; they all hoped that she'd announce her not-so-discreet relationship with the celestial mage of Fairy Tail. After all, it was Lucy's plan to get her drunk, play truth or dare, and have her announce her relationship with Lucy.

Lucy slowly got up, and walked to the exit of the guild. Now it was Erza's turn to be stunned. Why had she suddenly left?

Sighing, the true matchmaker made her way to the red-haired mage, and bonked her right on the head. "You're an idiot you know." Mirajane said quietly, so that only Erza could hear. "She's been planning this for a while now, getting you to acknowledge your relationship in public. Lucy actually told us about your involvement with her while you were out on a mission. She knows that you wanted to be out about it all, but didn't tell anyone for fear of her not wanting to tell us all." Mira paused and sighed again. "Granted, we did get her drunk to get her to spill the beans about you too. But she also told us all that she was ready to go public. Lucy didn't know how to tell you that, so she asked me to orchestrate this entire thing to tell you that she was fine with it. Although it could have used a bit more planning on her part."

She bonked Erza on the head again. "So what are you waiting for? Go after her," she said gently. It was for that reason that Mirajane was the official matchmaker of Fairy Tail.

Without another word, Erza ran into the night, shouting for Lucy. "Good luck, you two." Mirajane said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza called out. "Lucy, I'm sorry!" She yelled out again. It'd been half an hour then, since she ran off after Lucy. Erza was getting worried now. _"What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she leaves me? What if–"_

Her train of though was interrupted by a piercing scream. She would have run after the source of the sound nonetheless, but the source was identified as Lucy's, so she quickened her pace. And it was good thing that she did.

What Erza saw then in an alley enraged her, more than anything ever had so far in her life. The sight? Lucy's keys and whip strewn all over on the cold stony floor. Lucy's body being thrust towards the hard wall. Lucy's clothes having tears all over them. Lucy about to be defiled by a group of four men.

Angry as she was, she didn't let it show for once. She donned her simplest armor, the one she had worn the day she had met the love of her life, and calmly walked towards the group.

"Now, now. What do you think you trash are about to do with _my_ girlfriend?" She quietly asked the group. It didn't matter what they answered her with, her anger had already reached its peak. Her normally warm, yet cold, eyes were black as the night itself, and her usually overwhelming presence was now suffocating. There was a certain cruelty to Erza right now. Too bad the four idiots were too weak to sense it.

The tallest and buffest of the group let go of one of Lucy's arms and sneered at Erza. He leaned in closer to Erza's face and said, "What's it look like to ya, missy?" His breath smelled foul, a mix of rotten eggs and vinegar.

Requipping her standard blade, Erza asked again through gritted teeth, barely concealing her underlying anger. "What do you think you're about to do with her?"

The remaining three seemed to get the message: "Run or I'll kill you." So they did. When the leader turned around, he faltered back a bit, but quickly regained his stupidity. "I-I said what's it look like to ya?"

"Obviously, you want to die." Erza cooly replied. With a quick slash of her blade, she cut into his chest. It bled, but barely scratched the surface of his skin enough to draw blood. He fell to his knees and screamed. She ignored him and walked to gather the things Lucy had dropped or were taken from her. Without another sound, Erza picked Lucy up, bridal-style, and carried her back to her safe apartment by the river in the city.

* * *

The silence was awkward. It hadn't been this awkward since the moment the met, and that had been almost, if not, a decade ago, including the time they spent trapped in time.

Each had something to say, but was unsure as how to say it. Both were angry at the other for a reason, but were also sorry for it.

"I'm sorry–," started the two at the same time. Both women blinked in confusion. "But–" both started again. They each giggled, knowing that both had something to say to the other and was not absolutely mad at the other. "I'll go first," stated Erza. Lucy simply nodded.

"I'm sorry for saying Gajeel's name when Levy asked. I wasn't aware that you were ready to go public with our relationship. However, you should've stayed and told me so instead of running out into the night. It's lucky that I found you when I did." Erza exhaled. She had said what needed to be said, for now.

"I'm sorry too, for running off instead of staying like I should have." Lucy looked so guilty right now, Erza already forgave her. "But I'm not sorry that you couldn't take a hint that I was ready to go public with us." She, like Erza, had said what she needed to, for now.

Erza nodded. "I apologize for that too." The silence engulfed them again. It was deafening, to say the least.

Once again, each started a sentence together. "I love you." That was all that was left to be said. Nothing else was needed. Each knew how the other felt; that was enough.

* * *

"So, um, Fairy Tail, I have an announcement to make." Erza Scarlet lived up to her surname; her face was as scarlet as her hair. It was adorable. Next to her, Lucy held Erza's hand and giggled. She hadn't seen Erza this red since their first encounter of the adult kind. Or rather, every time they had that kind of encounter.

"Uh, m-me and Lucy are dating." Erza's words gushed out in a quick burst. Nevertheless, the entire guild heard and understood her. They whooped and cheered for their relationship. Of course, everyone already knew, but it was nice of them to pretend they didn't until both were entirely comfortable with it.

"On that note, I've started dating Natsu as well!" Laxus and Natsu emerged from the closet they had been seen in the night before. The alcohol had long since worn off, seeing that Laxus' tone of voice was as commanding as it always was. Natsu would know, he'd spent an entire night with the older man. He was trying to make himself small, which was understandable, considering the circumstances. Neither he nor Laxus were clothed. They had both gone into the closet completely naked the night before.

"Wow, and you call _me_ a stripper! Here, take these clothes!" Gray hurriedly stripped off four layers of clothing, having completed the dare he was given by Lucy. Grateful, the new dragonslaying couple took the clothes and put them on faster than they've ever put on clothes. "Oh and I'm dating Juvia. I mean, I already said it last night, but since everyone is telling everyone about their relationship…" Gray shrugged and let his sentence hang.

Suddenly, each member was pride-fully announcing his or her relationship, with the single ones asking each other out. Like Gajeel and Levy.

All was well.

* * *

So, uh, what's up? I was actually playing Truth-or-Dare with a couple friends over the weekend. Of course, it wasn't nearly as dramatic as this, haha. Well there's not much to say except this: I hope you enjoyed this fluff-ish piece! Review, maybe? It's always nice to hear, er, read feedback.


End file.
